Brother Lee
by twilightscrystalshadow
Summary: The ninja of the Hidden Leaf village decide to hold a funeral for their fallen friend. So, what happens if he’s a little less fallen than they thought? ch3 up
1. Chapter 1

**Brother Lee**

I do not own anything... okay so I own stuff just not Naruto.

'' thoughts

"" spoken

Point of view shifts

dreams/flashbacks

--time shifts

Summary Lee goes missing during a mission gone horribly wrong, after a year of searching and finding no trace of him, the ninja of the Hidden Leaf village decide to hold a funeral for their fallen friend. So, what happens if he's a little less fallen than they think? No pairings yet,

Lee rested for a moment against the door jam; his mind was having a very hard time processing what he was seeing. True it wasn't unusual for people to be in his apartment Neji, Tenten, and Gai-sensi were over frequently, Naruto was known to visit on occasion, hell even Garaa had been invited over -not that the young Kazakage ever did more than stand by the front door. But this was something Lee never expected to see it wasn't that there was a large number of nin in his apartment, that caused Lee's mind to have trouble, it was the coffin that was at the far end of the living room with his photo on the closed lid. The photo seemed to be grining directly at him, good guy pose and all, from across the room and some seemed to be seriously out of place with all the tears, tissues, and moods of those in his living room.

Finally the word for what was going on in his apartment dawned on him, funeral. They were having his funeral! Not only that but he was watching it! Those in attendance seemed to be a bit too preoccupied with mourning his passage to look up to see who'd arrived late. Lee's voice seemed to have run off along with what little strength he had remaining. Leaning against the door for support Lee looked dumbfounded at the crowd. How could this be?! If he was here then who or what was in the pine box? Lee was thankfully pulled out of that train of thought by shifting in his arms.

It shocked Lee for a moment until he remembered what, or more accurately who, he was holding. Pulling Amya closer to him, reassuring both her and himself that they were indeed both solid and breathing.

'Could I be dead?' a small part of Lee's mind asked looking at the smiling picture on the coffin, Lee found himself shuddering at the mer thought, yet it was because of that shuddering Lee became certain that he wasn't dead, at least not yet in any case. Because Lee was fairly certain that a) being dead did not hurt, and he sure as hell was in agony and b) the deceased do not leave bloody footprints on the clean linoleum floor.

Swallowing hard and trying to make his tired voice light and cheerful, Lee summoned the courage and asked, "So, who's in the box?"

End chapter one.

Let me know what you think!

Helpful comments and criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Luck a lee

I regret to inform you that my lawyers tell me that I do not own Naruto, or the characters there in.

Swallowing hard and trying to make his voice light and cheerful, Lee summoned the courage and asked, "So, who's in the box?"

If there was ever a moment of truly dead silence in the world it was in that apartment after that question. No one twitched, turned, or even dropped a pin into that silence since the all the nin in question had frozen like statues when the very recognizable voice had called out.

Lee nervously ran a tongue over cracked lips, and tried again his nerve and his solid belief that he was still alive starting to fail. Lee looked into the assembled nin and found someone he knew to be out spoken with a tendency to reply with out thinking too hard on the matter. Looking at the blond ninja in question Lee asked again, this time his voice was much more hesitant, "Naruto-kun, what's going on? Why is there a casket in my living room?"

Naruto froze; he couldn't believe what he'd just heard did he actually hear Bushy Brows' voice? Turning the blond nin gasped in shock, because there leaning against the door way looking as calm as could be was Lee bushy eyebrows and all. Well okay Naruto admitted, calm might not be the word confused, as hell might be a bit more accurate.

"L-lee?!" the fox nin faltered, his blue eyes wide in shock, a moment before his face split into an ear to ear grin. "Lee!" he repeated this time much louder before rushing forward to get to his friend. "How could we ever have doubted you, Bushy Brows?"

Lee smiled weakly, as the enthusiastic blond nin came charging forward, Lee forced himself to stand up straight "Naruto?"

The blond nin came to a skidding halt right in front of him, curiosity written all over his face. Lee handed over the bundle up three-year-old quickly, to the baffled ninja, before any questions were asked.

Lee fought back the dancing spots that were clouding his vision, will and desperation had been keeping Lee on his feet and moving. Now that he was home and safe his grip on the waking world was waning quickly, and with an impressive feat of will, Lee managed to get across what he deemed needed.

"T-take care of my little sister..." was all that he managed before falling ungracefully to the floor. Thankfully, he was oblivious before he ever reached that destination.

End chapter two

Lol read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

... Naruto's not mine...

Gai didn't know whether or not to be glad, angry, worried, or any combination there of even worse he wasn't sure whether or not those emotions were aimed at his former student, or at himself. True the search had gone on as long as it had only because Gai had refused to give up on Lee. Yet it had to be the day, that day, the day that Lee had been officially declared killed in action that the boy returned.

'Not only that, but he gets through town unnoticed all the way to his own funeral, before anyone knows he's back.' The Beautiful Green Beast ranted to himself as he prowled the living room, his own plentiful eyebrows knitted together in a frown as he stalked around. Gai paused a moment to look at the closed door into which Tsunade and Sakura had disappeared with Lee after kicking him out.

Gai resumed his grand stalking and inner ranting only to have them suddenly cut short by a bundled child pressed firmly into his arms by a very nervous looking blond nin.

"I got to go pee," came the most tactful and polite explanation, from the blond in question before he ducked out of arms reach and disappeared into another area of the apartment.

Gai, couldn't suppress a smirk as his eternal rival sighed in despair over Naruto's actions. Looking down at the sleeping three-year-old, Gai's face and heart softened. Sitting on the couch, that two younger nin wisely vacated, Gai took a closer look at his most youthful student's "little sister".

The sleeping child was bundled up in numerous rags of varying sizes and colors; Gai frowned slightly as he noticed several of them were rather bloodstained. The little girl seemed oblivious to the blood as well as the fact that she'd been passed out of her "brother's" hold, in fact the child cuddled up to Gai with out even bothering to open her eyes.

Gai ignored the small sounds of amusement those guests who remained made, considering Tenten had taken it upon herself to clear out people from the apartment there wasn't many left. Gently he started to free the sleeping child from the numerous layers of cloth that had served as her protection from the cold and the continual snow fall since yesterday.

Once Gai had finally finished removing the bundling from around Lee's "sister", he noted that the girl's soft black hair was clean, as was the obviously well worn and clumsily patched sundress. Lee had obviously been doing his best to take care of the child, and judging from the fact that she didn't look to bad for wear, Lee had put this child's health and care well above his own.

Gai frowned, he knew well that Lee had a tender heart, but he couldn't figure out why his student had not taken half as much care of himself as he obviously had of this little girl.

"Why, Lee? Why is she so important? What happened to you since the Kunno incident?" Gai wondered out loud to himself looking at the trusting child in his arms. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, and still there were no answers Tsunade and Sakura still hadn't emerged from Lee's bed room, which was seriously troubling the Beautiful Beast. He was about to stand and start pacing again, this time with the little girl in his arms when the child started to stir.

The small girl yawned and stretched largely before opening her eyes. A look of absolute confusion on her face as she looked around the room, turning her face towards Gai. Her dark brown eyes studying his face for the longest time before settling on his eyebrows. A sudden smile lit up the girl's face and laughed her eyed glowing.

"DADDYY!!!" the girl exclaimed and attached herself firmly around the junin's neck.

Gai was having a hard time copeing with this proclemation, understandably, while everyone else in the room mas atempting not to die of laughter. Even Kakashi couldn't help but let out a few poorly supressed chuckles.

"Daddy!" the girl exclamed again hiding herself in the baffled Beast's hair, "Home, home, we're home. Daddy we're home!" The girl laughed and tightened her already vice like grip around Gai. "Home, we're home. We're home." The three year-old chanted quietly to herself tears streaming down her cheaks and onto the unprotected skin of his neck. Gai found himself placing a comforting hand on the childs back as she began to sob repeating for the longest time just the single word of 'home'.

Slowly her tears dryed, mainly on Gai's shoulder, and the little girl pulled a way slightly, looking around the room curiously, not seeing what she was looking for the girl turned to the still puzzled nin for answeres.

"Big brother?" she asked, lower lip trembling as tears threatened to spill, again, "Brother didn't leave me... did he, daddy?"

The heart broken look in her eyes was such that Gai found instead of corectting her missguided lableing of himself he was answering.

"Lee's in the next room, some doctors are making sure he's okay. So don't worry." The Beautiful Beast soothed giving the girl a reasuring smile.

The little girl nodded frowning slightly, but smiled after a moment, "Big brother not leave Amaya. Big brother, Daddy, and me all home," the girl said nodding in satisfaction before snuggling closely to Gai's muscular chest, "No more mean men, Daddy keep them from hurt brother and me." In moments Amaya was asleep again, small hands clinging to fist fulls of green jumpsuit

"Mean men?" Gai repeated quietly, his large brows looking like one in his frown. Gai looked at Kakashi, his eternal rival and closest friend met his gaze. Kakashi's one eye matched the concern in Gai's two.

End chapter three.


End file.
